1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a slot machine that can slide symbols into different positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot machines are a billion dollar industry, both in the U.S. and around the world. Slot manufacturers are constantly seeking to improve their games with proprietary inventions, and these manufacturers can often derive substantial revenues if a proprietary game method becomes commercially successful.
What is needed is a method for awarding payouts to players which is new and entertaining for players.